


We Could Go Anywhere

by jjddream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Safe Haven AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjddream/pseuds/jjddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe Haven AU!</p><p>Harry gets on the bus that leads to his new home, a little place called Doncaster. A small town with a small amount of people. He then bought a cottage out in the woods where it would be easier to hide. Even with that neighbor of his named Eleanor. But then he gets to know Louis Tomlinson. And as if he didn't think things would get more complicated, they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Go Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction ever, just thought you should know that. I'm Swedish so there might be some misspellings and such here and there. So, sorry for that. 
> 
> Anyway, the second after that I watched Safe Haven I just knew that I had to write a Larry fan fiction based on it, so here you have it, enjoy!
> 
> I'm also aware that I'm describing Doncaster wrong, but I have to so that the story gets the right description. I'm Also aware of this being short, but its just the prolouge people!

# PROLOUGE

Harry ran, he ran as fast as he possibly could without a second glance back at the house. He could barely see with the tears that were threatening within his eyes and his feet hurt from running barefoot over to Liam’s house.

Franticly, he knocked on the backdoor of Liam’s house, once, twice, and kept going until the door opened and Harry was met with a pair of tired brown eyes, that was until he saw the state Harry was in, of course.

“What happened?” he asked while Harry got inside. Liam grew more worried every second. Harry barely ever cried, and if he did it was always Nick’s fault, but this was different. But Harry only shook his head and continued to cry. Liam understood that there was no point in asking Harry any questions right now so he just closed the door after him.

~

Liam stood by the door to the bathroom and saw Harry pulling his beanie over his curls, making sure that the curls weren’t visible. He looked him closely in the eyes and tried to look after anything other than fear, just something. But he could only see fear in those green eyes of his, nothing else, not even a little spark of hope.  
“Are you sure that this is really necessary? Why won’t you just press charges against him Harry?”

“Are you mental Liam? He’s the sheriff in this town. The only way I can escape this is to get the hell away from here.”  
Harry turned so that he was facing Liam and took a step forward to bury himself in one of Liam’s famous bear hugs. After knowing each other since kindergarten, Liam has always been the reasonable one, and Harry took as many chances as he could. It’s been merely 20 years of them knowing one and other and Liam was still overly protective of Harry and no matter what he had always acted like a mother since Harry’s parents died in a car accident when he was fifteen. Liam’s mother and father took him as his own and Harry became a part of the Payne household. Until the day he met Nick. It’s the old classic tale of the junior falling for the senior, and after Harry graduated they moved in together just a block away from were Liam lived. On Harry’s twentieth birthday Nick got down on one knee and proposed to him. Harry accepted without a doubt and six months later they got married and Harry became Mr. Harry Styles Grimshaw. They both knew it sounded too forced but Harry refused to give up on his last name. Everything was great for a while, Nick got promoted sheriff and Harry was happy being the so called ‘wife’ in this marriage. Everything was good, until one day when it got too much.

He bid his goodbye to Liam, swung his backpack over his shoulder and told him that he was going to call him once he was safe.

~

~  
He made his way in to the station and bought the first bus ticket available. He knew that the cops were after him, he was actually quite surprised that he hadn’t been found yet. Not that he was complaining, not at all. 

And that’s when he heard the sirens. He should have known that it wasn’t going to be this easy; after all he knew that he was being chased. He cut through the line, he cold vaguely hear people complaining about how unfair it was for him to do that but he couldn’t focus on anything other than getting on that bus safely with no one noticing him. He got out in the rain that had started a few minutes ago and went to look for the bus that was going to take him away from here. 

Once set on in the back of the bus he could hear how the sirens became distant, and he was safe, at least for now.

Harry did all he could to get some sleep but once he closed his eyes he only saw memories, bad memories at that. But as it turned out, his luck was about to change when the bus driver told everyone that they were doing a quick stop at this place called Doncaster. Harry looked around and noticed everyone getting off the bus so he followed their example and got up from his seat. He stretched his back and felt how it popped and cringed at the sound. Slowly he made it out of the vehicle and took a look around the place. He breathed in the air of saltwater and he could hear the birds that were flying over the ocean, it definitely calmed him down and even made him smile a little. His feet led him to the little store down the dock and made himself feel welcomed. Then he heard two voices, well, he’s pretty sure the entire store heard them.

“Do you not sell something decent to drink here or what? This looks like mud.”

Harry recognized the woman who stood by the cash register to pay for her coffee. She traveled her with two small children so he understood her annoyance, but he didn’t quite understand why she had to take it out on the cashier, he seemed nice enough and surely it wasn’t his fault.

The cashier simply smiled at her; if it was just to be nice against customers he wasn’t sure.  
“I reckon that if you want to complain, you could just go anyplace else and buy your coffee then right?”  
He waited a second before he added. “And besides, the coffee is decent enough for me to drink it and I don’t even particularly like coffee, despise it even. So, will that be all?” The cashiers smile grew wider, and so did Harry’s. There was just something about him that made him seem like a good person. Harry shook his head and waited in line until the woman unwillingly paid for the coffee and walked back to the bus. Harry stepped forward and placed his own coffee mug on the desk.  
“So, you’re going for the mud then?”  
Harry was startled by the voice but when he looked up the guy actually had a genuine smile to his face. Harry gave him a small smile back and held out a bill of exchange for him. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  
Once he got the change back he turned around and headed for the dock. He could hear a distant “Thank you, come again!” and smiled to himself as he leaned against the railing. He could see the passengers stepping on the bus and knew that he probably should do the same, but something made him stay right where he was and in that moment, he knew that he was going to stay right here in Doncaster.


End file.
